


Flames Pt 3

by BadgersQueen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Blackmail, Confessions, Confrontations, Dark, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Murder-Suicide, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of 3 </p><p>A Three-part one shot fic that takes place after the episode, "Fire" (The X-Files: Season 1 - Episode 12).</p><p>Summary: Cecil L'Ively, having healed at an alarming/rapid rate, escapes the hospital he's been detained in as his trial was dropped due to the courts other cases that were top priority. Cecil finds himself in a neighborhood and introduces himself to a pretty redhead, Meredith. He uses the alias "Jim" and earns her trust. Warming his way into her home and even manages to fool her boyfriend, Daniel, into thinking he's a gardener. The couple ask him to stay. But even this warm household has it's own little secrets....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames Pt 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LillianOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/gifts).



> Note: Final chapter of this fic. 
> 
> Warning: AU verse & AU OC/Canon ship; very dark; alcohol/gambling addiction; abuse.
> 
> Meredith is my original character & belongs to me. (as does her backstory/boyfriend)
> 
> Cecil & all things X-Files do not belong to me nor is mine.

The nursery was coming along nicely but only one wall had gotten completed with the new yellow, which was much nicer and less pale. Meredith and Cecil stepped back to admire their handy work and Cecil laughed as he took a cloth and wiped a smudge of paint from the redhead's face. She laughed and smiled at him, standing still so he wouldn't smudge it worse and let him clean it off. He put the cloth on top of a can of paint and realized it was getting fairly warm in the room due to the sun light coming in. He turned to her as he headed for the door. 

"Do you want a glass of water?" He asked, realizing she hadn't yet to have any fluids today.

"I'd love a glass, yes please", Meredith smiled at him, blushing. 

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere", Cecil smiled at her, gesturing at her teasingly, "I'll catch you if you do". 

"Promise?" Meredith laughed.

The two laughed as he turned to go down stairs to get them something to drink. He was half way into the kitchen when he heard a car pull up. Normally he was used to Daniel coming and going but something about the tires squealing like they did made him suspicious. As Cecil watched the window near the door, he saw two figures were coming up the drive way. One of them was bigger than the other and they were carrying baseball bats. He moved back upstairs quickly and ran back into the nursery. Meredith was holding Watson and petting him. She was startled by Cecil's movements. He looked perhaps...scared? Fearful? Something had definitely shaken him.

"Jim, what's wrong?" She asked, going to him.

"You've got to come with me, quickly", Cecil said, looking dead serious.

Meredith didn't have time to argue or ask why as he led her to his room and threw open the closet, shoving her inside. Watson barked but Cecil gave him a warning look to shut up and the dog whined under his gaze. Meredith looked panicked, wondering why he was acting this way all of a sudden.

"I want go back to the nursery", She told him, trying to move past him.

Cecil gently took her shoulders, stopping her, "It's dangerous. Two men are breaking into your house and if they see you, you'll get hurt", he told her.

"Stay with me", She reached out to pull him close to her, "They'll hurt you too-"

Cecil smiled at her, "I got my magic trick remember? I'll lure them away. Give me five minutes". 

Meredith gave him the smallest of smiles and let him close the door to the closet. She heard him leave the room and shrunk against the wall of the closet. Trying her hardest to be brave and let him handle this. She petted Watson, keeping him calm and quiet. Cecil crept down the hallway and back down the stairs. The two thugs, he could only assume, were the guys the bartender had told him about. The ones Daniel owed money too. The arsonist's eyes flared with anger, watching them walk about the house and checking places people could hide. These two men were here to hurt Meredith, to send a message. Cecil could not let them check up stairs. He slipped out towards the backyard and ran around the house as quickly and quietly as possible. Their car was not that hard to spot. His hands engulfed themselves in flames and he melted two of the tires. Cecil kept an eye on the house as he moved to the drivers side door and melted the window. The car did not go off as Cecil opened the door and slipped inside to turn the car on and got out again. Walking to the passenger side of the car, he angry smashed the window. Working quickly, he threw open the hood and with his mind, set fire to the inside of the hood before closing it again. 

Cecil moved back around the house before anyone was the wiser. Inside, the biggest one of the two men had reached the upstairs hallway and Meredith could hear the footsteps drawing closer to her hiding place. She shut her eyes and wished Cecil would come back. The first one of the two realized their car alarm was going off and making an awful racket. "Let's get outta here! We can break his chick's legs later!" He called up the stairs. His friend withdrew from the search and went back downstairs. "What the fuck?!" The two yelled together as they noticed their car windows were melted and there was smoke under the hood. Cecil watched them leave the house before ducking back inside and quickly running up the stairs. He reached his room and went to the closet, opening it. 

"Jim!" Meredith said, going to him and burying her face to his chest. 

Cecil was not used to the physical contact but he was getting there and pulled her close. He was breathing heavy as he had her sit down on his bed. Leaning down to pet Watson and then going over to the window and watched the car leave and disappear up the street and out of sight. His brown eyes were still blaring with rage but he was calming down. Meredith set her dog down and went to him, hugging his arm. Her closeness calmed him a bit and he just rest his chin on the top of her head. 

"They're gone", Cecil told her, finding himself stroking her hair. 

"What did they want?" Meredith wanted to know in a murmur.

"No idea", Cecil lied, feeling the need to set fire to something but deciding against it for now. 

Meredith wasn't in the mood to continue painting and wanted to lay down. She put her hands on her stomach as though she were about to be sick. Cecil took her and Watson down stairs and he got her a glass of water. He put the TV on for her and got her and the dog comfortable on the couch. Cecil set to work making her a special dinner while she rested. He noticed she'd fallen asleep and covered her with a blanket. By the time Meredith was awake, Cecil had a plate of food ready for her and he sat with her at the table. Meredith offered some of her food to share with him and Cecil smiled, getting a second fork and the two shared some lamb and veggies. While they chatted and ate their shared meal, Daniel came home. He swaggered over to the table and sat down, noticing that there wasn't any food out for anyone else.

"You two are sharing a plate now?" Daniel asked.

"I wasn't hungry", Cecil told him flatly. 

"Doesn't matter", the other male replied, waving a hand, "Meredith, I met the most interesting people while at the hospital today. Did Jim tell you he broke my nose and bloodied it? Anyway, I met two FBI Agents. And they were looking for someone who looks like Jim. Maybe he's his brother", he shrugged.

Cecil and Meredith both tensed and Cecil put down his fork. Meredith was staring down at her food, no longer hungry either and growing rather upset and frustrated with her boyfriend. She was still scared about the robbers Cecil had saved her from and where the hell had been her dickwad boyfriend been? Probably out drinking and having sex. Her grey eyes were glaring down into her lap. 

Cecil just chuckled, "I think the doctors took out your brain, mate". 

"No. No they didn't", Daniel laughed, "The two agents I talked to were looking for some arsonist...I don't know", his smile dripped with malice, "Say, Jim, show us a magic trick-"

Meredith stood up at once, her fork hitting her plate as she let go of it. She picked up her plate and dumped the remaining contents all over Daniel. She then smashed the plate on the table and glared at him, "I hope you choke!" She snapped at him and then turned on her heel and left the room. 

Daniel sat there, face getting red and getting pissed at her as she walked away. He fiercely stood up and went to go after her but Cecil was up and out of his seat before he could even get to the doorway of the dinning room. Daniel glared at him as he stood in his way. Cecil's glare made the center piece on the table go up in flames a second later and started to spread to the table it's self, since it was made of wood. 

"You turned her against me. You fucking lying bastard", Daniel spoke in a murmur to keep the conversation between just them. 

"You turned her against yourself. I just encouraged her to be more brave, take more risks", Cecil smirked, not taking his eyes off of him.

"I know who you really are and I'm going to tell her. Everything. Make her hate you for what you really are", Daniel seethed.

Cecil cocked a grin, "You sure you want to do that? She already knows about my abilities. She knows what I can do", he gave a smile that would make death himself cringe, "What she doesn't know is that you are a filthy, cheating, gambling scumbag", the fire in the dinning room was growing as Cecil walked towards Daniel, "Two men came to the house today with bats. And they were going to do awful things to her because of you", he paused for dramatic effect, "You really want to tell her about me? Who do you think she's going to believe, huh?" 

"Who? You?!" Daniel was seething with rage but too afraid to make a move, he could feel the heat in the room and the fire was spreading, "You're burning the dinning room! How could she possibly trust you? How could she choose to believe you?"

Cecil chuckled, "Let me think", he tapped his chin, "Drunk, gambling, cheating, asshole Daniel who beats her because he's a selfish dick. Or, innocent, loving, trusting, loyal and caring, me, who has been there for her the two weeks I've known her?" His eyes squinted as he laughed again, "Oh a tough one", he sarcastically remarked.

This time Daniel moved and he was in Cecil's face, "I told the FBI agents about you and when they come to haul your sorry ass out of here, she's going to see you for what you really are and she's going to forgive me over you", he hissed in his face, "And no amount of innocent pleading is going to help you". 

"I would get out of my face if I were you", Cecil exclaimed, getting more pissed off as the other man threatened him.

Cecil had felt himself falling deeper and deeper in love with Meredith and ever since their little play time chasing each other, he'd felt a spark of happiness he'd never felt in his entire life of existence. She made him happy and every time he looked into her eyes it was like he was seeing the sun for the first time. Daniel wasn't just threatening to expose him, but he was threatening to take away the one person he truly cared about. He felt no remorse nor guilt over driving the couple apart, that would have happened sooner or later but Cecil did care about protecting Meredith now that everything was out in the open. 

"What are you two doing?! There's smoke in the house!" Meredith's voice spoke a moment later as she came back into the dinning room. She'd been in the kitchen and had smelled smoke and the detectors had gone off. She ran over to pull them away from each other and was scared of the fire. 

Daniel moved and grabbed her, showing her the fire that was now singing the curtains and the floor, "Look at what your boycrush did! You happy about that?!" He then flung her into the corner of the room.

Meredith hit the wall with her shoulder and the flames then spread, trapping her in the corner. Fear enveloping her and she coward into the corner as much as she could. Cecil punched Daniel in the face and knocked him to his knees. Grabbing him, Cecil shoved him out the french doors and into the patio and closed the doors again. Meredith was screaming from the far corner and Cecil ran to her. Anger and rage pulsing through him. He was able to make the fire stop with his mind as he went to her. The dinning room was partly damaged now but her safety was more important. Meredith moved to him and buried her face to his chest. 

"I'm so sorry", Cecil told her, wanting to apologize and wanting to tell her everything, "I couldn't control it. It just happened-"

"I hate him. I hate him for doing that to you", Meredith spoke against his shirt, voice muffled. She was shaking worse than she had earlier. 

Cecil was confused as to why she wasn't angry about he'd done but relief washed over him that she didn't hate him for it. He inwardly promised something would be done about this. It had to be stopped. One more accident like that and he wouldn't be able to control it next time. Cecil was still fuming with rage as he helped her wash the dishes. Neither spoke as Daniel came into the house but he just grabbed an over night bag and left again. Meredith collapsed into tears some minutes later and Cecil carried her upstairs to bed and sat with her until she cried herself to sleep. Watson whined as he came over to Cecil's feet and Cecil picked him up, patting the dog and letting him lick his face. Watson then wiggled free and went over and curled by Meredith's face. 

"Watch her for me", Cecil smiled at the dog as he left the room.

Cecil went downstairs to the garage. Daniel must have had a friend pick him up because his car was still parked in the garage. Cecil combed it over and started to play with it, locks, gas, windows. A smile creeped over his lips as he started getting ideas on how to get Daniel back and leave him for dead. 

\- - 

Daniel hadn't returned to the house in almost two days but Cecil was on guard just in case. He'd slept at the top of the stairs in a sleeping bag just in case Daniel got so drunk he would try to attack him and Meredith in one go. And no sign of Agents Mulder and Scully either. He figured they would come sniffing around sooner or later. By the second day, Meredith thought it a perfect day to take Watson to the dog park. Since he still couldn't run or play very well, she put him in his dog stroller and decided to walk him that way. Cecil made her a snack bag to take with her and a small treats bag for Watson. Meredith told Cecil where the park was, it wasn't very far from where they lived. Cecil smiled and nodded and knew she'd be safe at the dog park, since Daniel seemed to hate dogs. Cecil waited in the shadows of the garage, knowing the scumbag would want his car eventually. And as Cecil predicted, some time after twelve thirty, the garage door opened and Daniel walked in, over night bag in hand. 

Cecil waited patiently, watching as the other man got into the car. Cecil edged around the garage and closed the door to it. Daniel snapped his head up and looked around. Cecil walked over to the car and leaned on it, jumping the other man as he hadn't expected him to be there. Daniel glared at him and locked himself in the car so Cecil couldn't get it. Cecil just leaned against the car and smirked.

"You're insane!" Daniel yelled.

"Insanely in love", Cecil shifted his head to look at him, "How could anyone possibly be so cruel to a beautiful woman who is loving, smart, and would do anything for anyone she meets? And yet you decide getting drunk and flirting with hookers and gamble and think it's better time spent than being in her company. Meredith has a better curved form than any woman living. Even the models in a magazine couldn't compare. And Mere's pregnant, a beautiful thing in it's self. A mother's beauty, as it were".

"I knew you had a raging boner", Daniel spat, "Going to sit there and tell me you've got some hard on for my girlfriend and that's the reason you're trying to kill me?"

Cecil chuckled and shook his head, turning to face him, "I'm going to kill you because you are an evil man who beat an innocent woman, who ignored her countless times and put her in danger. Also going so far as to ignore the fact you are the one responsible for all of these problems. I saw you that night at the bar". 

"You're the freak who killed my poker buddy!" Daniel yelled.

"Guilty", Cecil smiled, "Also guilty of having a fantasy of Meredith laying naked on a feather mattress and writhing beneath me as I satisfy her better than you or anyone else ever could. And that's just with my hands".

"You motherfu-" Daniel went yell.

Cecil wagged his finger with a serious and firm look of disappointment at such language. And with his mind, he made the car fill with smoke. A small fire had been lit in the ashtray and Daniel started coughing as the smoke got darker and worse. He'd never put the keys in so he couldn't power down the windows and he was too busy coughing and clutching at his throat to reach for the locks on the doors. Cecil watched as Daniel's coughing and wheezing got worse and he started to seize and flail his body in attempts to breathe. But nothing he was doing was working or making it better. Cecil watched as Daniel's fingers undid the driver's side door's lock and tried to open the door. Cecil opened it and shoved Daniel over to the passenger seat and in that few moments, he grabbed Daniel's keys and started the car. Letting the engine run. Cecil only let the window on that side of the car down just a little before re-locking the drivers side door and shutting it. Daniel fumbled to get the keys out but he was losing oxygen and fell back into his seat, choking on his own spit as he coughed and hacked. 

Cecil stood there, eyes burning as he watched Daniel's dark blue eyes. The man only had a few moments to live but no way of speaking. "You should have listened to me when I warned you the first time", Cecil muttered with hateful spite as he got close to the car, watching the other man's eyes cringe, "I also kept my promise to end you if any of your problems came into this house", he leaned towards the window, which was down a crack. Hate, rage burning as he glared at the boyfriend, "And I told you she was mine", he added with a lustful whisper before pulling away and walking around the car to leave the garage. Leaving Daniel to die in what would look like a suicide attempt. 

\- - 

While Daniel died in the smoke filled garage and car, Cecil headed to the dog park to find Meredith. He found her sitting on a bench with Watson and feeding him a few treats and patting him happily. He had hanged his clothes before he'd left the house so he wouldn't smell like smoke. He smiled as he walked over to her. Meredith looked surprised and smiled, "Jim! What are you doing here?" She asked him, though patting the seat next to her happily. 

"Thought I'd join you", he told her sitting down with her, "Couldn't let you hog all the sunshine", he chuckled. 

Meredith laughed and Cecil moved to rest his arm behind her, his other hand reaching out and scratching Watson behind the ears. Meredith chatted to him about a few things and ideas she had for the nursery. Cecil let her chatter on, watching the way her lips moved, admiring her eyes and the way she leaned against him. Part of him listening and another part of him wanting her. He shifted uncomfortably though and tried to focus on the conversation, hoping she wouldn't notice the uncomfortable bulge in his trousers. After a while, they walked around and took Watson to a small cafe that allowed pets and ate an early supper. On their way home, Cecil took to pushing Watson's doggy stroller while Meredith hugged his arm and laid her head on his shoulder. As soon as they turned onto the street where she lived, Meredith broke away from him as soon as she saw the street full of cars, fire fighters and an ambulance.

"What's going on...?" Meredith wanted to know, "Is that....are they at the house?" 

Cecil said nothing as the two reached the yard and Meredith pushed through the crowd to see two EMT's carrying Daniel's dead corpse out of the garage. Cecil saw a familiar black car pulling up the street and grabbed Watson, taking him into the house. Meredith was told go wait inside and so the neighbors wouldn't try to talk to her. Meredith found Cecil standing by one of the windows, peaking through the blinds as he watched Mulder and Scully going over to examine the body. He frowned slightly, pressing his lips together. Meredith touched his shoulder, asking him if he was alright. She was worried, confused, not sure what to ask or what to think. Cecil turned to her finally and led her into the living room, again saying nothing. He asked her to sit down and Meredith did so, wondering what was wrong. 

"Jim, is everything okay?" Meredith asked. 

Cecil had been biting his thumb and turned to her, "My name's not Jim and I wasn't lost the day I wandered onto your property", he started to explain, not sure why but he needed her to know, she needed to hear it from him, "My name's Cecil L'Ively and I survived a Satanic ritual as a child", he paused, "I can create and control fire with my mind. I'm a bad person, Meredith. I've hurt people. Used my Pyrokinesis to burn my victims alive. I was in a hospital being held until I stood trial". 

Meredith just sat there, staring at him. The noise of the crowd, police and sirens all blended together in her ears as she gazed up at him. Again wondering how she was going to wrap her mind around this. She looked away from him and down at her hands for a moment, taking it all in. Cecil watched her for a few moments, wetting his lips as they felt dry. "I'm sorry if you hate me", he found himself saying, "I needed you to know because there are two FBI agents out there looking for me". 

The redhead shook her head, slowly raising her head to look at him, her eyes brimming with tears. Meredith got to her feet and went to him, looking at him the eye as she spoke, "I'll hide you", she whispered. 

"What?" Cecil's breath caught. That wasn't exactly what he'd been expected. Yelling, anger, fear. Anything but this. 

"I don't care what you did to that bastard. I don't care about any of it", Meredith cried, "You didn't hurt me like he did. You were only trying to help. I don't care about the fire or what happened to you. You've been my only friend for a while now, maybe years", she took his hands to lead him upstairs, "Let me hide you. Like you hid me". 

Cecil was surprised, beyond surprised but inwardly pleased. He let her lead him upstairs. Cecil turned to her as she opened the closet door for him. It'd be less than a few minutes now before the agents came into the house, they didn't have much time. He looked at her, "Meredith-" He went to speak. 

"We can talk later", Meredith smiled at him, trying to calm her crying, she bravely leaned in and kissed his cheek before pulling away and closing the door to the closet. 

Cecil stood in stunned darkness, feeling the kiss still warm against his cheek. His own cheeks flushed. Again the uncomfortable feeling of the bulge in his trousers returned as he sunk against the wall, closing his eyes and thinking about her. Her warmth and affection. It consumed him. He wondered if even she could lie to the those two agents. 

\- - 

Meredith waiting downstairs as Scully and Mulder walked into the house. Scully was looking less than thrilled and Mulder looked neutral. They walked over and sat opposite the redhead and Scully folded her hands on her lap and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Your boyfriend of four years, Daniel Peters, was found in the garage in his car. Now, everyone thinks it was suicide but we ran into your boyfriend the other day at the hospital and he told us that you had invited a strange guest into your home", Scully spoke to her, "A man named Cecil L'Ively. He'd been going with the alias of, Jim, is that correct?"

"That's correct", Meredith nodded, cooperating as much as she figured she would be able to, "I haven't see him since this morning". 

"Do you think he did this to your boyfriend?" Mulder asked her. 

"I believe so. But Daniel was always abusive. He had a history of alcohol abuse, gambling addiction. He slept with hookers and other women", Meredith told them, she pulled up her shirt and revealed the faded and healed bruises around her hips and back and put her shirt down again. 

Scully sighed, "So are you telling me 'Jim' saved you?" 

"He kept Daniel from hurting me. He found out that Daniel was actually a serial killer, part of a ritual cult that killed mothers and sacrificed their unborn babies. Good looking man dates a good looking female and impregnates her while they're still dating? Never wants kids or a marriage? This Cecil L'Ively more than saved my life", Meredith spoke, putting her hand on her stomach. 

Mulder and Scully exchanged glances and Mulder looked at the redhead, "Cecil never hurt you or anything like that?" 

"No", Meredith shook her head, "He helped us out with the garden and painting the upstairs nursery. He was kind and polite and very sweet. Daniel grew jealous of him and things just happened. He was afraid of Cecil but I never was".

Scully knew the story Meredith had just woven above her own boyfriend wasn't true. The alcohol and gambling, sleeping around, true of course but the rest of it was utter bullshit. The FBI agent knew Cecil was still in the house. Meredith's words proved this. She was sugar coating Cecil in a way that shown she'd fallen in love with him. And this worried Scully though if only in part. Considering the fact she and Mulder had looked up Daniel's history, as well as Meredith's. Daniel was a type A jackass that Scully wished she'd gotten to punch in the face. While Meredith had had a great future in the works but was scooped up into what she thought was a loving relationship and it turned into a horrible nightmare. 

"Daniel raped you", Scully spoke, hating the words, having hated them more when she'd pulled Meredith's doctor's appointment records and looking as though she bitten into a rotten fruit. 

Meredith slowly nodded, her eyes down cast in a saddened expression, "During a drunken stupor. I was asleep in bed and heard him come in. I was afraid he'd fall and hurt himself so I came downstairs to make sure he was okay. He'd been stressed at work and I figured he'd just had a couple of drinks to release the stress. He'd had at least ten, if not twelve drinks. He forced me into the rug", she quieted herself and teared up at the memory of it. 

"So, um", Mulder pressed forward, "Do you know where Cecil might have gone?" He wanted to know, pretending to go along with the story. 

"No", Meredith muttered, shaking her head.

"Thank you", Scully offered her a sympathetic smile and reached out to touch her hand. 

Meredith smiled a little at the woman as she and Mulder stood up. Meredith stood up too and shook their hands. The FBI agents left the house and walked back to their car as it started to rain. The neighbors were heading home and the ambulance and police were leaving too. The "Do Not Cross" tape still in front of the garage. Mulder and Scully got back into their car and stared at the house. 

"She was lying. Cecil is still in the house", Scully told her partner.

"Why didn't you call her out on it?" Mulder wanted to know.

"She hasn't known affection in four years and our suspect in the arson case hasn't known anything of the sort in decades. I hate letting him go too", Scully frowned. 

Mulder's eyebrows nearly got lost in his hair as he looked at her, "So we're just going to give her Cecil L'Ively and pretend this never happened?" He was on board with it, sure but he was surprised about it. He hated the little bugger too, good riddance. Meredith could deal with him herself. 

"We're going to pretend she didn't lie to us and tell them Cecil is still missing and presumed dead from injuries from Daniel shooting him", Scully told him, "I said I didn't like it but Cecil won't let Meredith go that easily. He'll become obsessed with her and kill whomever else tries to get close to her. If she reaches out to family or friends. He'll kill others", she looked from the dashboard where she'd been staring at nothing in particular to Mulder, "There were no traces of arson here except smoke in the car. Cecil hasn't been seen or heard from since his escape from the hospital", she waved her hand. 

"He really does love her", Mulder remarked with a 'huh' noise as he started the car.

Scully said nothing else on the matter. Hating they were so close to catching him again but having to watch him escape their fingers. But letting Meredith and Cecil live quietly together was better than Cecil going on a rampage like a forest fire. It was a bitter way to close a case file but it was better than millions of people getting hurt. 

\- - 

Meredith watched the FBI agents pull away in their car before going upstairs to the closet where she'd left Cecil. He'd been casually smoking a cigarette but put it out the second she appeared in the door way of the closet. He smiled and went to her. He let out a sigh of breath as he gazed at her. Meredith's eyes were still wet a little around the edges and her cheeks were pink. She tensed slightly, as she had done whenever they'd had any contact, but allowed him to touch her face. Wiping away her tears with his thumb. 

"They're gone?" Cecil asked.

"Yeah, they're gone", Meredith smiled at him.

Cecil smiled and gently pulled her into his arms. Meredith smiled and leaned into him, pressing her face into the collar of his shirt and closing her eyes as she breathed in and exhaled out with relief. He felt warm and inviting. Cecil closed his eyes and buried his face to her curls, stroking the strands lightly. Neither had this much gentle affection in their lives and all they could think to do was hold one another. Meredith could feel his body shifting, as though trying to get comfortable due to the physical contact. She frowned a little. Remembering all that he'd told her. Meredith moved away slightly and Cecil looked at her, wondering what was wrong. Meredith gazed at him and gently cupped his face with her hands. 

"Might I ask what you're doing?" Cecil wanted to know.

"Just this", Meredith spoke softly and moved in, kissing him gently against the lips. 

Cecil's whole body felt like he'd been dowsed in hot water. He closed his eyes and rested his hands against her hips. Her mouth felt warm and nice, gentle and soft. Her lips were like smooth silk, warm and inviting. He breathed against her mouth, giving a satisfied moan. He hadn't meant to moan but he couldn't help it. He began to kiss back, returning the favor. Meredith clung to him, letting herself relax for the first time in years. She was still getting used to feeling loved while being held. But she knew she'd get used to it. The kiss lasted another few seconds before they pulled away and looked at each other. Both flushing but smiling in small pants of breath.

"I like you too", Cecil admitted, gazing at her.

Meredith laughed softly, "I think a little more than like judging by", she flushed brightly and gestured downwards and backed away from him.

Cecil realized what she was pointing at and saw the way she backed away, "I'm sorry. I just....I would never make you uncomfortable", he started to panic.

She smiled and shook her head, "It's alright, I just need a little time, that's all", she moved towards him again and kissed him against the jaw, avoiding placing her groin near his, "Thank you, Cecil", Meredith whispered, gazing up at him as she cupped his face again.

"Your welcome", He whispered back, kissing her forehead, caressing her cheek with his fingers. 

He gazed past her to the window, which was covered in rain as it poured outside. It was dark and cloudy out there but it was warm and comforting in here. Cecil smiled, glancing down to see that she was leaning against his shoulder, looking close to falling asleep. He would get used to the affection she was willing to give him. He chuckled and took her hand, leading her down stairs after a moment or so. Asking her if she wanted anything to eat or drink. Meredith entwined her fingers with his and asked if he could make her some tea with honey. He nodded and she went to put in a movie. Cecil looked over his shoulder, watching her pick up Watson and go to the couch. 

This had definitely been worth the last two weeks. 

\- - 

End Part 3 

\- - 

Epilogue: 3 Months Later

Scully walked into her office and sat down her breakfast. She had left her computer on and found she had an e-mail blinking at her to be opened. She sat down, mouth full of doughnut, and clicked on it. The e-mail was from Mulder. "Phoebe forwarded this to me last night". The only thing other the message was an attachment. Scully swallowed her food and opened the attachment. It was a scanned news clipping from the Dublin News, from the engagement section. Her eyes scanned the article, it was small of course but it made Scully forget she still had half a doughnut sitting on a napkin waiting to be eaten. 

Engagement, May 16th - Meredith Albert of Cape Code, Mass. engaged to Cecil L'Ively of London, England. Couple expecting their first child, a little girl. The couple reside privately in Dublin, Ireland. The groom-to be told the newspaper that he and his bride are planning a private wedding for next summer. 

Scully sighed and picked up the phone, getting Mulder after the second ring, "What do we do?"

"We send them a toaster", Mulder half joked, "You said we gotta let them live quietly right?" 

Scully sighed, "I hate when I'm right" and stared at her computer screen with a look of distaste.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! The final chapter of "Flames".
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
